ice hocky
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: ice hocky


ice hocky

mia was getting her stuff ready

for when she goes to her ice hocky

classes at the loacle ice rink

"ceya later peeps"mia said

"were are you going"mike said

"in going to my ice hocky class"mia said

"ok be carefull then"mike said

"i will dont worrie"mia said leaving

...with master xandred...

"Vulpes come abord"master x said

"yes you called"Vulpes said

"go and destracked that ranger from her game"x said

"is that all master"Vulpes said

"no kidnap her in the prosses"x said

...the ice rink...

"ok today we will be shooting"the teacher said

"alghtright"some one said

"hay witch one of you is the pink ranger"Vulpes said

"get the others out of here"mia said

"well hello thare pinky"Vulpes said

"go go samurai"mia said

"a skating ranger never seen that"Vulpes said

"round 1 shooting"mia said

"MIA"the guys said

mia and the monstor were fighting

but he got her in a head lock

"tell your friends to back off or your a goner"Vulpes said

"guys stop now"mia said

"no mia" jayden said

"ahhhh"mia said

the others could see blood on mias shirt

"lets go pinky"Vulpes said

thay went through a gap

"we must save her"antonio said

"lets track her signal"mike said

...with mia...

"let me go"mia said

"no now shut it"Vulpes said

"ohh ahhh ohhh bring her here"octaroo said

"can i knock her out"Vulpes said

"please doo"octaroo said

mia was tied to a table with a long cut going down her chest

the others got there as fast as they could

"MIA"thay all yelld

"quick Vulpes keep them buzy"octarro said

octarro made the cut deeper then cracked her ribs

"your lucky rangers im drying out"Vulpes said

the nighlock both disseipered

"AHHH"mia shouted as pain shot threw her chest

"mia!"mike said

"ill help u"antonio said while

texting the symble for sleep

back at the house

mia was asleep while mentor was stiching her up

"how is she"emily said

"she has broken ribs"mentor said

"come on guys we need rest"kevin said

all of them went to sleep but

ten minuits later mia awoke

"i need somthing to drink"she said

but when she was reaching for a cup

her broken ribs puncherd her lung

"crash"mia fell down and the cup smashed

"MENTOR"jay yelled when he saw mia

"oh my her lung is puncherd"jii said

mia was in a comba for 3 days  
"hu what"mia said in a sleepy voice

BEEP BEEP the GAP sensor went

the others went running out it took mia

time to get out of bed

at the fight

"ur guys we need to get up"kevin said

"too right about that kev"mike said

"BAM"all of the moogers got knocked down

See I never thought that I could walk through fire

I never thought that I could take the burn

I never had the strength to take it higher

Until I reached the point of no return

And there's just no turning back

When your heart's under attack

Gonna give everything I have

It's my destiny

I will never say never

(I will fight)

I will fight till forever

(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up

Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

I never thought I could feel this power

I never thought that I could feel this free

I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower

And I'm fast enough to run across the sea

And there's just no turning back

When your hearts under attack

Gonna give everything I have

'Cause this is my destiny

I will never say never

(I will fight)

I will fight till forever

(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up

Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Here we go, guess who?

J Smith and JB

I gotcha lil bro, I can handle him

Hold up, aight? I can handle him

Now he's bigger than me, taller than me

And he's older than me and stronger than me

And his arms a little bit longer than me

But he ain't on a JB song with me

I be trying a chill

They be trying to side with the thrill

No pun intended

Was raised by the power of Will

Like Luke with the Force

When push comes to shove

Like Kobe with the fourth

Ice water with blood

I gotta be the best, and yes

We're the fliest like David and Goliath

I conquered the giant

So now I got the world in my hand

I was born from two stars

So the moon's where I land

I will never say never

(I will fight)

I will fight till forever

(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up pick it up

Pick it up pick it up

Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

I will never say never

(I will fight)

I will fight till forever

(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up pick it up

Pick it up pick it up

Up, up, up, up, up aad never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Never say never

mia started fighting the nighlock

"dont you dare hurt my friends"she said

"why you think there snobs"nighlock said

"i respect my team as much as my self"she said

she destroyed the monstor then fainted

END


End file.
